


Secret Agents

by Erimthar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/F, Secret Relationship, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimthar/pseuds/Erimthar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Melinda blow off some steam, among other things, during some very off-the-books private time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Agents

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of those little PWP stories that came into my head all at once and got written down in one sitting. Set during season 3.

Melinda May field-stripped herself as quickly and efficiently as she field-stripped a rifle.

Daisy was a little bit surprised to see the senior agent get so thoroughly, and casually, naked. She’d assumed this little meeting would consist of May sitting on the edge of her bed with her pants around her ankles and Daisy down on her knees. Five minutes, and done. Switch places. Another five minutes, and done. And then pants back up, check to make sure the coast is clear, and out the door as if nothing had happened.

But that didn’t seem to be what May had in mind as she stood there in front of Daisy, proudly and completely bare, with her hands on her hips and not the slightest hint of shame. Or modesty. It was the first time Daisy had ever seen her nude.

“I guess it’s true what they say about us Asian women,” Daisy said as her gaze danced up and down the other woman’s form.

“That we have horizontal vaginas?” May said dryly.

“ _What?_ Is that really a...?” Daisy was nonplussed, as she stared at Melinda’s clean-shaven, and pleasingly vertical, slit. “No, I meant about the awesome skin and the young appearance, right into our forties... or... fifties?”

“Forties,” May growled, narrowing her eyes.

“Forties! You have an incredibly beautiful body, Melinda. I mean... wow.”

May smiled, just slightly. “Thanks. So do you. At least I assume you do, _if I ever get a chance to see it._ ”

“Oh... right.”

Daisy tried to strip with as much confidence as May had, but her mind was racing. _I’m about to have sex with that naked woman over there. May. I’m gonna have sex with Melinda May. We’re going to have oral sex. Pussy licking. Me licking hers, her licking mine. I’ve had my pussy licked before. But not by a woman. Not by May, for God’s sake. And I’ve never been on the other end of it before, either. I’m gonna fuck it up. I’m gonna accidentally bite her or something, and she’s going to be pissed._

And then she was naked.

Daisy could feel her nipples stiffen as May slowly looked her up and down, with that inscrutable half-smile on her face.

“Beautiful body confirmed,” May said at last.

Daisy smiled as she stood there awkwardly. She realized that she was holding her hands together in front of her crotch, and deliberately moved them aside.

May stepped forward to stand right in front of Daisy. Daisy was the taller of the two, by almost two inches, but she still felt like she was looking up to this legendary agent who had mentored her... always with caring, if not always with kindness.

“Here’s the thing,” May said. “I’m a heterosexual woman.”

“So am I,” Daisy answered, with a bit less conviction.

May smiled. “Good. That means that _this_ officially cannot be happening.”

She put a hand behind Daisy’s head and gently drew her into a kiss.

The feeling of Melinda’s lips against hers. Her tongue, as it slipped into Daisy’s mouth. The gentle suction. The scent of her hair. May’s arms around her, stroking teasingly up and down her back before finally coming to rest down lower, as May grabbed and squeezed her buns. Daisy exploring May’s body in a similar way. God, how can a woman in her forties have such soft skin? And such a perfect, tight little ass?

Not breaking the kiss, May pulled her toward the bed and fell backwards onto it, pulling Daisy down on top of her. She scooted back in the sheets and opened her legs wide.

“Eat me out,” she ordered.

Daisy blinked, and responded to that peremptory command as only a good agent could. She took a deep breath to center herself, put her face between Melinda’s legs, and got busy.

She thought she would tease the older woman, by kissing and nibbling her inner thighs for a while. But after less than a minute of that, May growled and grabbed the back of Daisy’s head, pulling her face against her vulva so decisively it almost seemed like she wanted the young agent’s whole head up inside her.

Daisy licked and kissed Melinda’s labia and clit, hoping she was doing it right. She glanced up her lover’s body and caught a brief glimpse of her gazing down with a sleepy look in her eyes. In the foreground, May pinched and twisted her own dark nipples.

Melinda remained completely motionless, completely silent, as Daisy worked on her.

 _Great. I am screwing it up_ , Daisy thought. _She’s not getting off on this at all._

After thirty, maybe forty seconds of Daisy’s tongue-work, May suddenly exploded into motion. She roared through clenched teeth, and bucked and twisted up off the bed so violently that Daisy panicked for a moment. It flashed through her mind that May was so enraged by Daisy’s crappy cunnilingus technique that she was going to throw her right out of bed, then beat the shit out of her.

Instead, Melinda continued twisting and kicking and squirming, getting thoroughly tangled in her own bedsheets. _“Fuck.... fuck... Daisy... oh, my God...”_ she sobbed.

And then May slumped back on the bed exhausted, huffing and puffing as she tried to catch her breath. Both hands over her face. Her mocha-toned body glistening from head to toe in a uniform sheen of sweat.

Daisy knelt on the bed and watched, entranced, as her lover moaned and groaned through a deep afterglow, her sleek, beautiful body twitching and shivering occasionally.

At last, Melinda sighed deeply, and brushed the tears out of her eyes.

“That,” she said, “was pretty damned incredible.”

Daisy beamed.

“Your turn,” May said. “Sit on my face.”

Daisy was taken aback by the abruptness of Agent May’s sexual commands this afternoon.

“Do you have wax in your ears, agent?” May growled. “ _Sit on my face._ ”

Daisy scrambled forward to obey. She awkwardly straddled Melinda’s shoulders and head, and then gingerly lowered herself down as if she was climbing into a hot bath.

“ _Hooog,_ ” she grunted, as her engorged pussy encountered May’s more-than-ready-for-action tongue.

Melinda’s tongue was every bit as fast and nimble as the rest of her. Daisy bit her lip, held her breath, and tried to think unsexy thoughts... because she was about to embarrass herself by coming in a matter of seconds like a teenage virgin on prom night.

Daisy gasped and bugged out her eyes as Melinda’s tongue suddenly plunged deep inside her like a wet, wiggly penis. In and out, in and out. Swirling around clockwise, then counter-clockwise. In and out, in and out...

Thunderstruck by what she was feeling, Daisy gazed dumbly down between her breasts to see nothing but a pool of May’s black hair and her dark brown almond eyes, staring up at her...

Daisy’s left arm flailed out frantically, her hand thumping against the wall of the cabin as she tried to brace herself. Her right hand flew up and clamped over her own mouth, so that her howls wouldn’t bring the rest of the team banging on the door.

And then she left the fucking planet.

When Daisy’s head cleared enough to get her bearings, she found herself curled up in a fetal position, in tears, with May gently rubbing her shoulders.

“Damn... _hic_...” Daisy murmured. “What’s wrong with me? _Hic_... You’d think I never had sex before.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Melinda purred.

“Melinda, are you some kind of alien sex succubus or something? Because that was seriously off the charts.”

Melinda shrugged, smiling, lapping up Daisy’s worship like a cat. “I wouldn’t want this to get out, but I’ve spent a _lot_ of time lately thinking about lesbian sex. And don’t let it go to your head, but ninety percent of the time, I’m thinking about _you_.”

“Seriously?” Daisy basked in the wonder of it all. “Um, what about the other ten percent?”

“Eight percent Daenerys Targaryen,” May answered promptly. “And two percent Amy Poehler.”

Daisy blinked, and giggled. “That sounds like it would be an interesting foursome.”

“Don’t even get me started, or we’ll be here all afternoon.”

“Promise? Hmm. Why is your face soaking wet? Did you go take a shower while I was lying here in serious danger of having a fucking _stroke_ from that orgasm?”

“Actually, you did this to me,” May said. “The orgasm you enjoyed so much got a teensy bit messy.”

“I...I _squirted_?”

“Like a garden hose.”

Daisy put her hand over her mouth. “Oh, God. I never did that before.”

“Achievement unlocked,” May grinned. “But I don’t think we’re done here yet, Daisy.”

“We’re not? Um, I’m not sure I can even still _walk_ at this point, much less...”

“No walking will be necessary. And today is your day off. I’m on duty in half an hour, but I am a healthy adult woman who is capable of having sex without becoming disabled.”

Daisy rolled her eyes at May’s playful mockery. “Okay, Agent Sodom of Gomorrah. What did you have in mind?”

“Quake.”

Daisy went wide-eyed. “Oh, no. Melinda, no. I’m not nearly good enough with my control yet. I could hurt you. I could wreck your cabin, at least. I don’t want to have to explain that to the others...”

“I’ve seen you doing your control exercises,” May said coolly. “You can make yourself vibrate so you look like a highway mirage on a hot day, and yet not even cause Fitz’s Nikola Tesla mobile to flutter. You’ve got this.”

“Melinda, six months ago... just six months ago... I crapped in my pants while trying to use my vibrations for, uh, selfish pleasure purposes. I literally _pooped my pants_.”

“I have a toilet right there in that alcove,” May answered smoothly. “With plenty of extra TP. Anyway... that was six months ago. And it _is_ officially my role to monitor the progress of your powers and your control over them.”

“Oh, so this little meeting is going to go into an official report to Coulson, is it?” Daisy snarked.

“Daisy... please.” May smiled. “I never thought I’d be the one urging you to loosen up.”

“ _Loosening up_ is just what I’m worried about,” Daisy said. Then she sighed, and looked at May, and grinned.

“Jeez, Melinda. I had no idea you were such a pervert.”

“Hey, a girl needs to do _something_ to cut loose once in a while.”

Daisy took a deep breath. “Okay. Lie down. Let’s figure out how to do this so the climax is the fun kind, and not a medical emergency. Or me running like a rabbit for your toilet.”

May stretched herself out on her bunk. She looked as beautiful as a goddess.

Daisy climbed up uncertainly next to her, then positioned herself with arms and legs on either side of her lover’s body, and lowered herself carefully down squarely on top of her.

“ _Ooof_ ,” Melinda grunted. “You weigh a ton.”

“You know, Agent May, your seduction technique leaves something to be desired.”

“Oh? Has your clitoris had any complaints so far today?”

“Umm, fair point. She’s pretty happy at the moment. Okay, get ready. Might be best to hold on to something.”

May held on to something.

“Uh, maybe something other than my ass would be best,” Daisy told her.

“I’ve made my decision.”

Daisy shook her head, closed her eyes, concentrated as hard as she could, and...

A jolt shook the bunk, causing the whole room to tremble a bit. A pencil dropped off May’s writing desk onto the floor.

May gasped. Daisy swore silently to herself and clenched both hands and both feet, willing the power under her control.

The next two jolts were much smaller than the first. And then...

“ _Ohhhhhhhhh_ ,” wailed May, softly.

“ _Hnnnnnnnn_ ,” said Daisy. Through a haze of pleasure, she ascertained that her various bodily functions were still under her control. Her body was vibrating all over, from head to toe. Underneath her, poor Melinda was beside herself. Her fingernails dug almost painfully into Daisy’s ass.

Daisy’s head swam. It felt good. It felt so, so good.

She lowered her head and kissed Melinda passionately, her groans muffled by the other woman’s mouth. She felt her lover’s jutting, rock-hard nipples pressing against her own. Sleek, heaving belly against sleek, heaving belly.

Daisy shifted her legs slightly so that her powerfully vibrating left thigh was pressed firmly against Melinda’s crotch. Meanwhile, she pressed her own quivering pussy tight against May’s hip.

May squealed at this new sensation, and Daisy could feel her start to shiver and shake beneath her. And then May screamed into her mouth and went berserk, and it was like trying to hold onto a rabid wildcat but Daisy wasn’t quite there yet, she needed the contact for just a little longer...

And then Daisy came like a runaway freight train, and the only coherent thought in her brain was that there had to be hope for a world that could offer this kind of pleasure.

Daisy jolted back to reality as she toppled over the edge of May’s bunk and landed in an ungraceful heap on top of her own pile of clothes. She sat up, shook her head clear, and looked around. May was still lying on her back in the bed, gazing up at the ceiling with the happiest look Daisy had ever seen on her face.

“How do you feel?” Daisy asked her.

“I can’t tell you,” May said dreamily.

“Why not?”

Melinda turned her head to look at her. “Because if I say anything right now, I’m going to tell you I’m in love with you. And that would be a very inconvenient thing for both of us.”

Daisy sighed. “So, I guess I shouldn’t say it either, huh?”

“Nope.”

“Okay. My lips are sealed.”

“I hope not,” May said. She sat up. “We’ve still got twenty minutes before my shift starts.”

“Um, I think I’d better go get some of your toilet paper.”

“Why? You didn’t...”

“No! Not that. It’s just... uh, look at your thighs.”

May looked down at her legs, which were as soaked and shiny as if she’d just stepped out of a swimming pool.

“Garden hose. Again. Sorry,” Daisy said with a wince. “But not sorry. We’re both kind of a mess.” She looked down at herself.

“I’m pretty sure we can handle it,” May said with a grin. “We’re secret agents. Remember?”

 

 

 

 


End file.
